


Cooking Up Trouble

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 18:Favourite Side CharacterOkay so I'm not even sure if the garrison's chef is a side character but in the one season one episode I thought he was epic and would love to see more of him. So here we are.
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Musketeers





	Cooking Up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is very unedited and researched, but Uni are kicking my ass. But I hope you enjoy!

The garrison chef had seen many a musketeer walk through the courtyard over the years.

However, he had never met, nor seen, four such musketeers who had the penchant for landing in trouble as he had in the past year.

Even before D'Artagnan had arrived the three musketeers had walked into his kitchen, hungover, bloody, bruised, and exhausted.

But since the arrival of the honourable and loyal D'Artagnan, the chef had seen this occurence increase.

He had also spent too many evenings staying late and listening to Captain Treville trying to figure out what exactly he was going to do with that lot.

Chef did not have an answer for him.

While he thought the Musketeers certainly were troublesome, he was glad that they had Treville for a captain. The four men were honourable and loyal, and they truly tried to do their best and help others.

And while he may only cook their meals, chef was glad that he could help his four troublemakers.

Even if he sometimes had to force the food down their stubborn throats when they decided to be angsty.


End file.
